The new variety of rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing made in a rose breeding program between ‘KORmispag’, a non-patented rose and ‘KORspunty’, a patented rose described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,402 issued on Feb. 6, 2007.
The controlled crossing was made during the summer of 2004. The resulting seeds were planted in a glasshouse during the following winter, subsequently germinated and grew. Evaluations and observations were made on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany. The resulting seedlings exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new rose plant ‘KORsmisu’ was selected in May 2005 from the seedling beds to be asexually propagated for further evaluation. The first asexual reproduction of ‘KORsmisu’ was done by rooting softwood cuttings in August, 2005 at the inventor's nursery in Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany.
These initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments demonstrate that ‘KORsmisu’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.